Darkness in Light
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Naruto manages to bring Sasuke home, but an injruy results in the Uchiha losing his sight! will he learn to trust Naruto adn will their relationship evolove? SasNaru NaruSasu may be Sasuke OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness in Light**

**Naruto's finally managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but the Uchiha's sight has gone. Naruto is assigned to look after the blind Sasuke until his sight returns, if it returns. May be a little Sasuke OOCness. SasuNaru. Slight Sakura bashing.**

**Words in Japanese:**

**Demo – But**

**Hai – yes**

**Iie/iiya – no **

**Naruhodo – I see**

**Urusai – shut up**

**Chikushou – damn it!**

**Oyasumi – goodnight**

**Ohayou – good morning**

**Ano – um…**

**Gomen/gomen nasai – sorry **

**Haiyaku – hurry!**

**Teme – bastard**

**Dobe – dead last**

**Usuratonkachii – total moron (and/or words to that effect)**

**Baka – idiot **

**Nani?/eh? – what?**

_Third person view_

Sakura was pacing up and down the hospital room, she was a nervous wreck, she half hoped half dreaded the moment when Sasuke would open his eyes.

"Sakura-chan quit pacing, it's making _me _nervous 'ttebayo," Naruto muttered.

"I can't help it. I'm just so…ugh…Sasuke-kun, wake up soon," Sakura said.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. _She's gone back to the way she was before, Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun, that's all she'll care about now, I'll be out of the picture again for sure. _He thought.

He sighed. He'd never liked the way the old Sakura treated him, he didn't want her to go back to that.

Naruto had gotten over his crush on Sakura years ago, realising the true reason that he pursued Sasuke so relentlessly.

It hadn't occurred to him that he was in love with the Uchiha. He'd never been in love before, his stupid kiddy crush on Sakura hardly counted.

Naruto sat next to the wounded Uchiha's bed, Sai, Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato had left long ago.

Now, only the original members of Team 7 were left in the room.

_Heh, which means Sai and Yamato-daijou will have to go somewhere else, I wonder what'll happen to them._ Naruto thought.

His thought patterns were broken by a small groan from the waking Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he cried leaping up and leaning over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ran to the other side of the bed and waited anxiously for her long-time love to wake up.

"Come on Sasuke-teme, wake up already, do you know how long I've been sitting here when I could be training, and my legs are cramped because of you 'ttebayo," Naruto blabbered.

Sasuke groaned louder. "Should have known the first thing I'd hear would be you complaining dobe," he said gruffly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried happily. "I'll go and get Tsunade-sama and tell her you're up,"

Sakura left the room, skipping in her happiness as she went to the Hokage's office.

Naruto grinned and sat back down. "So, the Great Uchiha finally falls off his high horse 'ttebayo, hehehehehe," he said.

"Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes right now. Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke sat up and opened his eyes.

"Naruto where are you right now?" Sasuke asked, his voice suddenly panicked.

"Right here Sasuke, right next to you," Naruto said gripping a pale hand. What was wrong with Sasuke?

"I can't see anything." Sasuke said.

"Eh? Not anything at all?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke turned and the cobalt eyes that were merely cold and distant in the past, were now flat and lifeless.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke…"

That must have had something to do with Naruto's Vermillion Rasengan that had hit Sasuke right in the face during their battle.

The door opened then and Tsunade strode in, followed by a smiling Sakura.

Sasuke reacted to the sound at his head twitched in the general direction Tsunade was in.

"Well well well, looks like you finally check in for good Sasuke-kun," Tsunade said. "You've caused us a ton of grief, mostly Naruto here,"

Sasuke's hand twitched in Naruto's.

Tsunade looked at his chart. "Let's see, most of your wounds are totally healed, so you should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"Then comes the matter of punishing your actions against the Leaf," she added.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto snapped. "Not now, Sasuke just woke up, you can't put that on him straight away, that's hardly fair 'ttebayo,"

"It's hardly fair the way he's been treating people and acting for the last few years." Tsunade retorted.

"Demo –"

"Naruto. That's enough." It was Sasuke who had spoken. Naruto fell silent.

"It doesn't matter whether you speak in my defence or not, it has to be dealt with eventually." Sasuke suddenly sighed. "Except for the fact that I can't see,"

Sakura gasped. "You can't see Sasuke-kun?" she cried.

_Well duh, that's exactly what I just said, idiot. _Sasuke thought irritably.

He glared in the direction where her voice had come from, as did Naruto, not that Sasuke knew that.

"Hm. That is quite strange, your optical wounds have fully healed. I deduce it's a mental thing, your body has gone into shock and hasn't woken up," Tsunade said.

"Will it go away?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that all depends if your body comes out of the shock or not. If may take some time, or it may not go away at all." Tsunade answered.

"So you mean he might stay blind forever?" Naruto exclaimed. "This is all my fault 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto." Sasuke snapped. "Shut up, baka it is not your fault. It's _my_ head,"

"Demo Sasuke –"

"But nothing, listen to me, it is not your fault. Understand?"

Naruto sighed. "Hai."

"Good."

Tsunade smiled wryly, getting an idea from the situation.

"Well, I think it best to delay all trial proceedings until Sasuke-kun's sight has returned, Naruto, you'll look after him until then," she said.

"Hai! I'll do my best 'ttebayo! Though I don't know how easy looking after this teme is going to be," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards a little. But not so anyone noticed of course, he was still an Uchiha, defeated and tired or not.

"Well then, it's settled, you'll be moving in with Naruto tomorrow," Tsunade said smiling.

"If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I'd rather leave sooner, I hate hospitals almost as much as the dobe hates vegetables." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "He's got that right 'ttebayo." He said.

"Alright then, I'll sign you out now, you can leave when you're ready." Tsunade said.

"Come along Sakura,"

"Demo, Tsunade-sama –"

"Sasuke-kun will still be here later, but right now we have work to do."

"Demo…*sigh* alright." Sakura and Tsunade left the room and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"It is true that blind people have sharper hearing?" he asked.

Sasuke cringed. "Yes. And either stop talking or talk softer, because your voice was too loud before, now it's a hundred times worse," he said coldly.

"Oh. Gomen." Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in the direction Naruto's voice was coming from.

"Are you ill?" he asked.

"Eh? I'm not ill," Naruto said looking perplexed.

"You sure? Because I think I've insulted you twice now and you haven't yelled at me and call me a teme yet. We were always at each other's throats back –" Sasuke broke off abruptly.

" – Well, you know… Before." He said dully.

"Yeah, we were, demo…I dunno I just think things might be easier if we didn't always argue, at least not seriously. It'd be better if we didn't mean any of it, if it was just jokes 'ttebayo," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "I can do that I suppose. Though you're still an utter baka,"

"Hmph! Teme!"

"Baka."

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke laughed. Naruto stopped making his mock-anger face to appreciate the way Sasuke looked when he laughed. Naruto didn't remember ever seeing Sasuke laugh.

"Ne, come on teme, if you're going to move in with me, we'd better get your stuff and head over," Naruto said standing up.

He slung Sasuke's pack over his shoulder and gripped Sasuke's hands, helping him stand.

"This is going to be difficult, maybe we need to get you one of those long sticks that blind people have," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke scowled. "While I totally resent that comment, you're probably right."

Naruto grinned. Just like old times.

Carefully, Naruto led Sasuke by the hand out of the hospital, and out into Konoha towards his apartment.

On the way they were stopped by villagers.

"Naruto-kun! I wanted to offer my congratulations on bringing Sasuke-kun home at last!" a shopkeeper bellowed.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks a lot." He said.

"Naruto-niichan I heard you kicked Uchiha's butt!" Konohamaru shouted.

Sasuke sniffed indignantly. "Oh he did not." He said.

Konohamaru chuckled. "Bet you're just saying that. Ne, Naruto-niichan can you train with us later?"

"Maybe, I gotta take care of the teme for a bit, but we'll see," Naruto replied.

"Okay!" Konohamaru grinned.

"Naruto-sama!" a little girl cried. "Did you get hurt on your last mission? Someone said you were dead and I cried so hard, it's good to see you're not though,"

"No, no I'm fine, nothing can hurt me, at least not until I become Hokage 'ttebayo," Naruto said.

They continued on their way and Naruto saw Sasuke rolling his eyes. "What?" he said defensively.

"Look at you, regular little hero in the village aren't you? And I see you're still aiming to be Hokage," Sasuke smirked.

"Keep talking like that and I'll lead you into pole," Naruto said humourlessly.

"You wouldn't dare." Sasuke said stoically, though his grip on Naruto tightened nonetheless, making Naruto grin smugly.

"Here we are, home sweet home," he sang opening his door.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Smells like a cupboard you leave closed for years, don't you ever open your windows?" he said.

"Well I don't spend a lot of time here, I'm usually only here to eat and sleep, then I'm off training or on missions," Naruto replied opening his windows wide.

"You know, I don't think you've ever been in my apartment, this'll be the first time 'ttebayo," he chatted.

"Pity I can't see it," Sasuke muttered, low enough so Naruto couldn't hear.

"When you're sight comes back I'll give you the grand tour," Naruto rambled.

"Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, right gomen nasai." Naruto came back to Sasuke in order to lead him around, he sat Sasuke on the couch and he laid down.

Naruto sat on the ground by his head and Sasuke's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"So…what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Just…talk." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want me to talk? You always hated it when I talked a lot 'ttebayo," he said.

"Yeah well I want you to talk now. Tell me about your training with Jiraiya," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked down. Once, he would have leapt at the opportunity to tell Sasuke all had done to bring him back, but now…

"It still hurts. I know it's been a year or so, but he was still my master, and it hurts to talk about him in the past tense," Naruto said.

Jiraiya was dead, and Naruto didn't want to think about him.

Sasuke's tightened on his shoulder.

"I'll make you a deal. You talk about Jiraiya, and I'll talk about my family, that way we'll both be talking about things we'd rather not think about, it's fair then." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He was going to tell him about his family?

"Okay. So, let's see it's been about five years now, so five years ago, I left to go train with Jiraiya-sensei to get stronger to get you back…" Naruto began.

He went on to tell Sasuke all about his adventures, and Sasuke didn't complain once when his voice reached high decibels when he got really excited.

He told him that they went to visit Inari, in the Land of Waves – "Did you know they named that bridge after me? I didn't 'ttebayo," – and went to the Land of Tea to see Idate.

Then they went to Curry of Life shop to visit Grandma Sunshow and Kuroshi. They went to all of his previous missions had gone to visit people, then they set out on paths anew.

Naruto told him about the lands he saw and the people he met, and the fights he got into, and the intense training, and Jiraiya's perverted books.

He said he was attacked by at least fifty wild animals while training, and got into over eighty fights with people over different reasons, some serious some stupid.

"And then after two and a half years Jiraiya-sensei says I'm finished and we go back to village, I was so excited to see everyone." Naruto said.

"Of course I was devastated when Shikamaru told me everyone was either Chuunin or higher, while I was still a genin, but I was more skilled than some others so that was fine,"

"And then there was Gaara. I was really pissed off that he became Kazekage before I could become Hokage, but really happy for him too. Then when we heard about the Akatsuki, of course I had to go help him,"

He told Sasuke about the mission, then meeting Sai, the battle at Tenchi Bridge, and this concerned Sasuke greatly. Naruto told him not to worry because it was a small outburst compared to some other battles.

Naruto told him all about the missions he'd been on, the battle with the Peins and the meeting of Nagato, what Madara had said in the Land of Snow, what _Sakura _had told him there too.

"She said she was in love with you? Just to get you to stop pursuing me?" Sasuke said disgusted.

"Yeah, that's when I…got over her. I don't want to like a person who lies about that kind of thing, even if they have good intentions from it 'ttebayo," Naruto replied.

"Woah, you got over Sakura. I remember when she was all you ever thought about," Sasuke said.

"Oi! That's not true, I thought about you, actually if you really look at it, _you _were the only thing I thought about, even if it was just to insult you and grumble that Sakura-chan loved you so much," Naruto retorted.

"Hn."

"There it is! The famous 'hn', I was waiting for that teme," Naruto grinned

"Well I wouldn't want to let you down now would I dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, that's why it's your turn to talk. So talk 'ttebayo," Naruto said.

"Oh. Okay well, where do I start…I suppose from the beginning," Sasuke muttered.

He told Naruto about his life before the Uchiha Massacre, of how Itachi was always that much better than him, no matter what Sasuke did he never compared to Itachi.

"That's just like me and you," Naruto said.

"Yeah I suppose you could think of it like that. Except you're stronger than I am now, or maybe just as good, I forget," Sasuke said.

"Heh. I'm definitely better than you teme, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now 'ttebayo,"

"…That's true I guess. Anyway, that's when I started getting jealous of my brother, and set up a rivalry, I was so sick of everyone telling me about how great he was, and no matter what I did, no one ever mentioned me."

Naruto listened, saddened by the tail already. That was like him, it was always about Sasuke, not Naruto.

"My father thought the same thing. Don't get me wrong, I loved Itachi, like I loved all my family, but it seemed like father was always disappointed in me. My mother said it would pass, but I don't think it would have."

He told Naruto about the happy memories he had about his family and Itachi, then paused, refusing to recount the events of the night when all he loved were killed. But Naruto didn't want to hear it anyway.

"Naruhodo. You know that's a lot like us." Naruto said.

"…I know. I didn't mean to make it that way I just…didn't care. I was too wrapped in my own ambitions, I forgot how might have been making you feel." Sasuke said lowly.

"From an Uchiha, especially you, that's a golden apology, and I accept 'ttebayo," Naruto joked.

"Good because I'm not going so far as to actually say I'm sorry, Uchihas just don't ask for forgiveness, it's a rule."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right."

He looked out the window. "It's late. Wow time went fast just now huh 'ttebayo. We'd better go to sleep," he said.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up and led him into the bedroom, he let Sasuke settle in before he turned off the light.

"I'll take the couch since there's only one bed, and I don't think I have a futon." Naruto said.

"Naruto wait," Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve with deadly accuracy.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked leaning close.

"…Don't go." Sasuke's voice was small, like a wounded child.

And in truth he was terrified, he couldn't see anything, and he felt vulnerable and weak because of it. He hated it.

He needed Naruto, and in those two words he conveyed all of that to the blonde, and he slipped under the covers with him.

"Okay, I won't go. I'll be right here," he took Sasuke's hand to show him where he was.

"Oyasumi Sasuke," Naruto mumbled settled down.

"…Oyasumi…Naruto…" Sasuke murmured.

It was oddly comforting to have Naruto asleep beside him, the blonde fell asleep quickly and rolled to bury his face in Sasuke's hair.

His breath tickled Sasuke's neck and he rolled slightly to face him, wishing he could see something.

Closing his eyes he raised a hand, brushing Naruto's hair as he tried to remember the exact colour of it.

His hand moved down across his cheek, feeling the difference in altitude between his skin and the lines on his cheeks, running his thumb down the whiskers.

He moved down the neck and felt a leather cord. He pulled slightly and ran his hand down the cord until he came to a cold crystal.

He ran his fingers over it, feeling the texture of the crystal, and he wondered where he'd gotten it.

Sasuke didn't remember ever seeing Naruto with it on before. His hand found the blonde's shoulder and went lower, his fingers brushing a bandage and he winced.

He found several cuts and a few bruises on the blonde, and more bandaged sections, he thought there'd be more where he couldn't feel.

Finally feeling calm enough to sleep, he relaxed his tense form, his forehead inches away from Naruto's, not that he would know that.

Eventually, Naruto's even breathing lulled him to sleep and he fell into sweet dreams.

. . . . .

End of chapter one

a/n

I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do for this, and if you have any ideas that would make my story better, don't hesitate to tell me.

So be a dear and click that button down there? See, right there? Come on you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**And let chapter two commence! I don't have any idea where this story is going but we'll see what I can come up with in this chapter.**

Naruto woke to find Sasuke sitting up, running his hand over the wall.

"What're doing Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked and turned. "So he awakes. Finally, do you know how much you sleep? No wonder you were always late," he said.

"Hmph. What're you doing anyway?"

"What, now you're blind? Can't you see what I'm doing?"

"Yes I can see what you're doing, you're running your hand over my wall 'ttebayo," Naruto said irritably.

"Well then that's you're answer,"

"Yes but what I meant was, _why _are you doing that?"

"You should have said that in the first place,"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed. "Alright alright, I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I riled you up, I couldn't help it."

Naruto rolled his eyes but was grinning as he did so.

"Stupid teme. Now answer my question 'ttebayo,"

"Which one?"

"Chikushou Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'm just feeling the texture, it helps me recognise things. Now that I can't see I have to rely on my other senses to tell where I am and stuff,"

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that 'ttebayo?" Naruto said aggressively.

Sasuke chuckled and he left an easy smile on his face. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen the Uchiha so…open.

He was almost like Gaara in the sense that both never let any emotion out, though Gaara did a lot more now.

Sasuke looked like your average, non-emo not-obsessed-with-revenge ninja. That happened to be blind.

That thought arose problems. What if Sasuke's sight never came back? What if he'd never be a ninja again?

"Hey," Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up. "I'll be alright. I woke myself up I can make myself see again, don't worry about it,"

"How did you…?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's kind of fun being blind, I can hear the shift in your body language, it helps me deduce your emotions. Sometimes you can smell it if it's really strong."

"Huh. Just my luck you'd be a batter ninja even when you can't see 'ttebayo," Naruto muttered.

"Doubtful." Sasuke said.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. "Breakfast time I think, you're going to have to deal with ramen until I go shopping,"

"Ugh. Eating's going to be annoying, not to mention embarrassing." Sasuke muttered.

"Eh heh heh heh. Want me to feed you Sasuke-chan?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke wacked him over the head. "Shut up dobe, and don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Sasuke-chan," Naruto ducked to avoid being hit again.

He laughed as he got up. "You're going to have to put aside your desire to kill for later if you want me to help you up 'ttebayo,"

"I can't rely on you forever," Sasuke said. "Let me try for myself,"

"Okay, but if you fall I'm going to catch you whether you like it or not," Naruto shrugged.

"Fine."

Sasuke swept his legs over the bed and planted his feet on the ground, he stood up and rested a hand on the bedhead.

"Now I have to figure out how I'm going to avoid running into things when I move," he said.

"Well until then you're going to have to accept my help. I think baa-chan set this up to teach you how to stop being such a stubborn independent ass and trust yourself to someone 'ttebayo, so trust me." Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked. "When did you get so…intelligent?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not nearly as stupid as people think I am, not that you would know that, not many people do. Oh I'm a bit slow on the uptake, but not as idiotic as I seem,"

"You act stupid? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Lots of little reasons and one big one. One of them is people play less cautiously if you make out you're a moron, gives you the element of surprise, but there's a lot of others 'ttebayo."

"Such as?"

"Uh-uh-uh. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't tell all his secrets in one go, especially for nothing. I have to have the right reasons and motivation to tell you something that personal. Now, to the kitchen,"

He took Sasuke's arm and led him into the kitchen, Sasuke walked with his hand outstretched, feeling his way so he could try and remember where all the walls and other obstacles were.

"What do Uchihas eat anyway?" Naruto muttered as he sat Sasuke down and rummaged through his cupboards.

"Special Uchiha food." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Alright Mr. Sarcasm, I just figured your taste buds were too refined for Uzumaki food, which, by the way, is ramen and milk 'ttebayo."

"That's all you eat?"

"Well what do you eat?"

"More than that."

Naruto growled in frustration. Sasuke smirked.

"Man you're annoying." He muttered.

"I learnt from the best." Sasuke retorted.

"Urusai teme," Naruto snapped.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue and rested his chin in his hand.

"Oh real mature," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke counteracted.

"Stop talking, I'm searching for something edible for you 'ttebayo,"

"Usuratonkachii, just make ramen, it doesn't really matter," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm going to have to, I don't have anything else." Naruto said defeated after searching his cupboards.

"Then why do I smell coffee? I thought you hated coffee," Sasuke said.

"It's for Gaara not me," Naruto replied.

"Gaara comes here?" Sasuke's voice took on a dangerous tone.

Naruto turned, slightly surprised at Sasuke's change in voice.

"Yeah, on diplomatic stuff mostly, he visits me whenever he's here and I learnt early it's best to have coffee on hand when Gaara comes over 'ttebayo," he said.

"He doesn't stay here?"

"Uh…no. He sits on my roof most nights if that counts. Why?"

"No reason."

"…Alright. If you say so 'ttebayo."

Naruto got to work making the instant ramen, thinking about Sasuke's strange behaviour.

Why did it matter that Gaara visited him? They were friends, of course he'd want to see him.

Naruto shook his head to clear it and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

He set the two ramen cups on the table. "You sure you don't want help? At least until you get used to it?" he said.

"No, I should be fine." Sasuke replied.

Naruto snorted, "What is with Uchihas and being too damn proud to admit they need help?"

"What is it with Uzumakis and their urge to help people too proud to ask for it?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because nobody else will, least of all Uchihas." Naruto said smartly.

Sasuke was silent.

"Eat your ramen before it gets cold 'ttebayo,"

As Sasuke predicted, eating was more annoying than he'd thought. Eventually he worked out a rhythm, though he had ramen all through his hair which Naruto had to pick out.

"I have to meet the others, you coming too?" Naruto said getting up.

"I'm not staying here by myself, I'd probably die of boredom," Sasuke said.

"Then come on, need a hand?" Naruto said putting on his headband.

"No, I'll just follow your footsteps, just don't walk over any rocks or anything, and warn me if I'm about to run into something," Sasuke replied.

"How will you know it's my footsteps 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked walking with Sasuke to the door.

"Easy. I know what you sound like, everyone walks a little differently, and I know how you walk." Sasuke explained shortly.

They went out and made their way to the training fields where they were to meet Team Kakashi.

"Well look who it is, I didn't believe it before, but now I'm force to say I was wrong," came a voice.

Sasuke turned in the direction of the voice. "Sai right?" he checked.

"Glad to know you remembered my name Sasuke-kun." Sai replied.

"Boys, play nice." Captain Yamato said coming up from behind them.

"Yeah, no arguing, this is about teamwork." Kakashi-sensei added.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling today?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine Sakura," Sasuke said, forcing his voice to remain polite, no matter how much he disliked the girl.

She was fine if she wasn't clinging to him, which she usually was. It was obvious she was still in love with him, but at least she'd gotten over the childish nature in which she used to express it.

Sasuke still found her annoying though.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I see you're up and about. That's good considering you were out of it for about a week," Kakashi-sensei said.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said turning to where he thought Naruto was. Luckily he was right.

"I dunno, I didn't think it was important." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "You really haven't changed." He said tiredly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, since we have the old team back, let's start with a sparring match," Kakashi-sensei said.

Quick as a flash, Sai pulled out a kunai and flung it at Sasuke. Twice as fast as Sai, Sasuke had his sword out and deflected the kunai, he glared at Sai.

"I may be blind Sai but I can hear twice as good as before, and I could practically smell your intentions before you even moved," he growled.

"You're blind Sasuke?" Captain Yamato asked astonished.

Sasuke relaxed his pose and lowered his sword. "Tsunade-sama says it's purely a mental thing, but my sight might not return."

"Making it very difficult to be a ninja," Kakashi-sensei murmured.

"Not at all, observe," Sasuke said casually. He picked up his sword.

_Naruto's POV_

The speed in which Sasuke moved at Sai was incredible.

Even blind, he knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing, he was as confident as he was when he could see.

You could see that Sai was shocked when Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared behind him.

He slashed the sword but Sai managed to dodge it and quickly inked in a tiger on his scroll and attacked Sasuke with it.

Sasuke heard the growl of the ink tiger and cut it in two, it landed in a pool of ink behind him.

Sai frowned and sent an ink eagle at him, it was within inches of clipping his head when Sasuke ducked and did a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he blew a fireball at Sai, he ducked but the fire singed his shoulder.

Sai's ink eagle hovered and he jumped on it, it glided without moving its wings and I could tell Sasuke had no idea where Sai was.

My breath hitched. Sasuke twitched in my direction, and I guess the wind changed because he managed to hear Sai at the last second, though he got a gash on his face for his late reaction.

"You are not as good as you think you still are Sasuke-kun," Sai said with that weird false smile.

"Hn. Still better than you," Sasuke said coldly.

Sai smirked. He set a series of ink animals at Sasuke, and they were different than before. They were silent.

Sasuke wasn't going to be able hear them! I saw Sasuke begin to panic, he managed to dodge two, then one clipped his shoulder, he wouldn't be able to keep that up for long though.

Finally Sasuke raised his sword, he side-stepped to avoid an ink boar, then slashed an ink panther in half, I noticed Sasuke had kicked his shoes off.

_Of course, the vibrations in the ground. Even if something is silent, vibrations go through the ground with each step. _I thought. That's brilliant!

Sasuke closed his eyes and his sword swiped an ink bird from the sky. He opened them and I gasped.

The Sharingan, thought dim and dull, was present in his eyes, the Mangekyo Sharigan, just like Itachi's.

_What good is an ocular jutsu if you can't see? _I thought.

Of course the Sharingan needs sight to work, so there was no way it would be of any use to Sasuke, unless it could somehow copy vibrations and mould them into movement, but then it'd be a hearing jutsu.

It turns out that I was right, the Sharingan was useless to Sasuke now, he was simply doing it to shock Sai, make him make some noise, which he did, and Sasuke found him via the sound.

As Sai tumbled to the ground, Sasuke's sword pressed to his throat, I couldn't help but grin.

Even though I had gotten to like Sai, no one could compare to Sasuke.

"A diversion, I should have expected as such from you Sasuke-kun. After all, Naruto-kun doesn't hold just anyone in such a high regard as he holds you, I was careless in my testing you," Sai said.

"Hn." Sasuke withdrew his sword, and I moved so he could hear where I was.

He turned to me and I walked forward. "You know, that was a little intense for a sparring match, don't you think?" I said throwing my arms behind my head.

"What are you, Kakashi?" Sasuke retorted in typical Sasuke fashion.

I frowned but didn't say anything.

"I think we've got a pretty good idea of Sasuke-kun's strength Sai, we'll leave it there." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Am I needed here?" I asked Kakashi-sensei turned back to him. "I have – things to do 'ttebayo."

"Hm? Oh no, no you can go do your thing Naruto-kun," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Thanks. Try not to kill Sasuke, eh Sai?" I turned and walked away from the training field.

Today was a special day. One because I had Sasuke back home, and two because it was the anniversary of Jiraiya-sensei's death.

I had a shrine in the forest near to the place I confronted Nagato, the paper bouquet Konan gave me is still there.

So I walked into the forest, until I came to my little tribute. I sat down in front of it and bowed my head.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, it's me again. I know I never visit you lately, but I've been busy. I finally brought Sasuke back home, just like I said I would. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?" I grinned as though he was right there.

"So, you may not remember, or maybe you will? I don't know, but it's kinda the anniversary since you died. Two years ago. I still have a copy of your first book you know, under my pillow 'ttebayo."

"I also found another book you hadn't finished, one about your life. I thought I'd end it for you, I'm no writer so I don't know how it came out, but I hope it's alright,"

I set the book on the headstone next to the photo of Jiraiya-sensei.

"Gomen nasai, Jiraiya-sensei. I never showed any respect to you in life, that I never said thank you, or I'm sorry, or goodbye. Though you died nobly, it still seems unfair that it had to be you 'ttebayo." I chocked on my words.

"You speak as though he's still here."

I spun around in shock. "Dude, that blind man hearing of yours is out of control 'ttebayo!" I exclaimed. Sasuke grinned.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I took Sasuke's hand as he wobbled attempting to find somewhere to sit, I guided him down to where I was.

"Wasn't easy, but I followed your chakra signal. I've never been very good at that, but with a bit of practice I'll be able to tell who's who just by their chakra," Sasuke said.

"So you come here every year?"

"Yeah. Sasuke I never asked you something,"

"What?"

"Will Orochimaru be looking for you, now you've left, or rather, forced back?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. If he realises I won't go willingly he'll try to use force. And in my current condition that's not a good prospect,"

"But you're still an awesome fighter, that fight Sai proved that 'ttebayo!" I cried.

He smirked humourlessly. "I was injured twice, and really just grabbing at strings, trying to figure out where he was, it wasn't easy." He said.

"Well that's fine, you just have to practice. I'll spar with you so you can learn to track someone without sight," I replied.

"You make it sound like I'll be like this forever," Sasuke said sadly.

It was the first time I'd ever been able to put an emotion to Sasuke's voice.

"Well of course you'll get better, but it's still a useful skill," _and just in case you _are _like that forever. _The unsaid words echoed between us, neither of us had to say anything to know we were both thinking it.

"Yeah you're right. We can start by tracking my way through the town. It gives you an excuse to get ramen too," Sasuke said finally.

"Ramen? Seriously? Sasuke you're the best!" I shouted leaping up.

He laughed standing up with me. "Come on then, I wouldn't want you to pull something in your excitement." He said.

Of course I had to go slower for Sasuke, as he was mapping out the terrain in his head for future reference by memorising the smells, textures and sounds of each part of Konoha.

"How do you keep all of that in?" I asked.

"Wear earplugs so it doesn't leak out, duh," Sasuke said like it was obvious.

I laughed. "You're funny."

"You never would have guessed but yes, I do have what people call a 'sense of humor' though sometimes it's slightly sadistic," Sasuke replied casually.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that really you?" Sasuke cringed at the voice.

"Ino." We both said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy to see you again!" Ino launched at Sasuke and clung to him a little like she had done in the Chuunin exams.

"Ino, would you get off me please?" Sasuke said frowning at the girl behind him.

"Oh, of course Sasuke-kun," Ino let go of him and stood there, looking ready to explode at any moment.

"I heard Naruto brought you back, but I never dared hope…" she said.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" I turned to see Shikamaru and Choji.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" I called waving to them.

They came over to us. "I never would have believed it, you really did do it," Shikamaru for once didn't look bored to death, his eyes were wide and mouth slightly open.

"God I feel like a damn museum exhibition." Sasuke grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out even though he couldn't see it. "Well you should have thought of that before you left teme,"

"If things went like they were supposed to, I wouldn't have this problem so it's your fault dobe," Sasuke retorted.

"Ha! I beat you didn't I 'ttebayo?" I mocked.

"You're still a dobe." Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest. "It changes nothing usuratonkachii,"

"Mean teme, keep this up and I'll put something nasty into your food," I said.

"I'd hear you do it, so don't' even think about it,"

"You two never change do ya," Choji commented.

"Not really." Sasuke and I said.

"Anyway, we're off to Ichiraku's so we'll come back to the reunion another time guys," I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah don't get in Naruto's way when he's hungry, that's a lesson I learnt the hard way," he said.

I laughed. "I remember that day, I dragged your ass everywhere to find a decent place to eat in that village 'ttebayo,"

We said goodbye to the others and continued on to Ichiraku's.

_Sasuke's POV_

I couldn't see him eat, but I could hear it, and I counted the number of bowls he ate in five minutes. Fifty-four.

"That cannot be healthy," I commented.

I could imagine his expression. "Well it mustn't be too bad, it's got me this far. Which reminds me I have to go shopping for Uchiha food. Any requests, bearing in mind I haven't got a lot of money?"

I rattled off a short list and he wrote them down on a napkin, I could hear the scratches of the pencil through the wood of the counter.

"Right, can you get yourself home or do you need me to help?" Naruto asked.

I hesitated. My first reaction was to say no, I could handle it myself. I turned towards the sound of the busy street.

The truth is the darkness scares me, I know it's weird since I've been stooped in darkness for years, but that's been metaphorically speaking.

The actual darkness frightens me, it brings back old nightmares I want to be forgotten.

Not to the mention the big disadvantage with being blind is the obvious, you can't see anything.

Thought navigating wasn't too hard (though it would be if I hadn't train with Orochimaru, funny how things work out) I didn't really want to be alone.

I didn't like the dark. And since I could see nothing of the world around me, I felt almost…insecure, like a child whose lost his mother.

Which it ironic because that's exactly what I am.

But I couldn't agree to be helped, as Naruto pointed out, sarcastically or not, Uchihas just didn't ask for help.

And Uzumakis liked to give it.

"It's okay to need help sometimes Sasuke, it's not weakness to have to rely on someone, it's the strength in admitting you need it and accepting it 'ttebayo," Naruto said softly.

I knew he was right.

He was always right when it came to these things.

It was strange that a clown like Naruto was – or had been – could say the wisest things at times.

I knew that what he was trying to teach me was similar to what he taught Gaara.

It was weakness to push people away, and strength to let them in.

He'd been trying to tell me for years, but I hadn't listened.

And look what happened.

I should start listening to the dobe.

"I'm going to need help," I said lowly.

"Okay." Naruto got up and took my arm, directing me the right way.

I wanted to flail my arms instantly, but I forced them to remain limp and trust Naruto, though it was harder than it sounded.

"Okay, now don't run into anything, I'll be back soon 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"I'll do my best," I said dryly.

There was a pause, and something touched my neck, which could have easily been Naruto's lips.

I moved but he was gone.

Had that really been…?

I sighed. _Get a hold of yourself Sasuke, Naruto would never think of you like that, especially after everything you've done._

Irritating as it was, and to be perfectly honest, the blonde moron was the only thing I ever really cared about.

At first I thought it was because I hated him, but as it turns out…

I shook my head. There was no point in thinking like that, there was nothing I could do about it.

I realised my love for Naruto too late. Nothing would come from it now.

_But he's helping you, even after all those battles. _That damn voice of hope wouldn't leave me alone.

Of course he was helping me, he had spent years hunting me down, it would be odd if he just ignored me afterwards.

Especially since I was now blind.

Pushing me thoughts out of my head, I set about the task fo trying to navigate through the apartment.

_Naruto's POV_

I heard a crash as I came through the door and a voice saying, "Well that's obviously a wall."

I laughed. "You okay teme?" I called.

"Been better. What took you so long, I've rammed into like three walls and other objects, did you move them?" Sasuke accused.

"Well I can't really move walls but I may have moved some things around 'ttebayo," I grinned slyly setting the food down in the kitchen.

"Dobe." He muttered.

I walked out of the kitchen to find him on the floor of the bedroom, arms folded across his chest in aggravation. I grinned.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"No thank you." Sasuke said stiffly.

I shrugged, "Okay."

I sat on the bed and read some of my manga, totally ignoring the Uchiha at my feet.

Silence. After a long time Sasuke spoke, "…Naruto? Where are you?" his voice was shaky.

"Right here Sasuke, right behind you 'ttebayo," I said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He was trembling. "Sasuke?" I asked growing worried.

"I don't like this, I can't see anything, it's all black, like I'm dead. I can hear you, but that doesn't make you real, you're just a voice to me, and I – I…I'm scared you're going to leave," Sasuke's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Hey, het it's okay. It's okay Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take care of you, I promise." I jumped down in front of him, my arms going around him.

Sasuke looked at me. "I can't see you." He said in a broken whisper. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and my arms tightened around him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you're going to be alright 'ttebayo." I told him. I began rubbing his back comfortingly, feeling worried for my team mate. And secret love.

The blinding was my fault, his body thought it sustained more damage than it did with that last Rasengan. It was my fault.

I blinked when I realised Sasuke was crying. "Uchihas aren't meant to cry," he muttered.

"Aw that's alright, we just won't tell them 'ttebayo." I grinned.

He gave a shaky laugh. "Come on Sasuke, it's getting late. Time for bed." I said.

I helped him up and settled him under the covers, before slipping under them myself.

"…Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah Sasuke?" I turned to him.

"…Why are you doing this?" he said.

"Because I'm your friend! Come on Sasuke you're like a brother to me, my best friend, why wouldn't I help you 'ttebayo?" I said confused.

"That's all?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked even more confused.

"Nothing. Forget it." Sasuke stammered.

Something clicked and I understood what he meant.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked leaning closer.

I gently pressed my lips to his and he froze for a split second, before he pressed back.

My arms came around him as I deepened the kiss, but of course Sasuke wasn't going to have that, blind or not Sasuke was still an Uchiha, and Uchihas didn't submit to anyone.

He rolled us so he was pinning me to the mattress, his tongue entering my already open mouth, exploring and tugging my own tongue out to play.

His hands cupped my face, but slowly one rested on my shoulder, the pad of his thumb rubbing the skin up and and down in small circles.

It was oddly arousing.

We eventually pulled back for air.

I grinned. "I'm guessing that's a yes 'ttebayo," I said breathlessly.

"Well, it'd be a pretty strange no," Sasuke panted.

I laughed a little.

"Sasuke, I lo –"

"Don't say it." Sasuke interrupted.

"Eh? Nani?" I asked.

"I want to see you when you say it." He explained.

"Oh. Okay. I'll wait 'till you're better then 'ttebayo," I smiled.

He settled back down next to me and I moved my body so it fit with his, my forehead resting against his.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun." I said.

"Oyasumi…Naruto-kun." Sasuke replied.

We fell asleep like that, locked in each other's arms.

**End chapter.**

**Oooh, it's getting interesting. Do I see lemons ahead? Three reviews and I do, otherwise Sasuke stays blind and breaks up with Naruto. So get reviewing my minions! Muwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later**

"You missed four," Sasuke said lazily.

"Huh? Four?" Sakura looked around wildly, trying to find the four targets she'd missed.

"How did you…Sasuke-kun…?" she said realising he was correct.

"Sound, right?" I said coming up behind him.

"Yeah. And why are you late?" Sasuke retorted.

"Baa-chan wanted a report on how you were doing, I said the same old thing I do every time 'ttebayo. Maybe we should start training, so you won't have to –"

"Quit talking like I'm gonna be blind forever!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh. Oh right. Gomen." I said.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ventured.

"Hai?" Sasuke asked looking up.

It was easy to forget Sasuke was blind now. He could fight just as well, maybe even a little better with his enhanced senses, and knew everyone by their sound, smell and feel perfectly.

"Never mind." Sakura went back to training.

"Sasuke." I murmured.

Sasuke turned to him. "Hn?" he asked.

"It's been three weeks. And I…I think we should consider the possibility of you being blind forever 'ttebayo," I said hesitantly.

Sasuke looked horrified.

"Don't you dare say that. If you lose hope then I have no chance!" he hissed.

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"The only reason I haven't resigned myself to being blind is you, you believe I can get better, if you stop believing that I've got no hope at all."

"…Well if that's the case…then I guess I'll just have to stay positive 'ttebayo!" I grinned.

He smiled and turned back to Sakura, who had successfully completed an advanced jutsu on the practice dummy.

"I gotta go see Kakashi-sensei, he asked to see me when I had the time," I said.

Sasuke frowned. "Do you have to go now?" he asked.

"I'd better, you know he hates it if I forget to do something he's asked," I replied.

I slipped my arms around his waist from where I sat and he leaned back into me.

He sighed. "Fine, you'd better be back within half an hour or I'm not speaking to you again," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you later 'ttebayo," I said kissing him.

"And I won't see you later," he replied dryly. I rolled my eyes.

"M'sorry." I said.

He turned and brought his hands unsteadily to my face. He sighed unhappily. "I wish I could see you," he whispered.

"You will. Just you wait, you'll see again." I said keeping my promise to stay positive.

"You better come right back," he warned.

"I will 'ttebayo,"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting."

I kissed his cheek and got up. He looked irritated at the lack of contact and I grinned before turning and left the training field.

I found Kakashi-sensei on the roof of his apartment.

"You wanted to see me Kakashi-sensei?" I asked jumping up to him.

"Hai. I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said seriously, for once without a book in his hand.

"Huh? Sasuke, why?" I asked.

"Well, I know you two are close, maybe more close than you wish people to know," Kakashi-sensei started,

I found myself blushing and looking down.

"But," Kakashi-sensei continued, "I don't think there's any way Sasuke will regain his sight."

"NANI?" I shouted.

"Now calm down Naruto, there may be one way," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What is it? What?" I demanded.

"Well, I have heard of a flower deep in the forest, it's called the Flower of Healing, and it is said to heal anything, it may help Sasuke,"

"How do I get it?"

"Eh? You can't go in there, the part of the forest it is said to be located in is far too dangerous, not even jounin enter there."

"I don't care, if it has even the slightest chance of helping Sasuke, I'm going to take it!" I said determinedly.

"…That's what I thought you'd say. Alright, the flower is hidden in a cave deep in the northern part of the Forest of Death, but there are many guardians to keep outsiders away from it," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Alright. I'll set out right now!" I leapt off the rooftop and ran home.

"You're late," Sasuke said when I came into the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah. I got a mission to take care of, I should be home in a few days," I said distractedly.

"What? That's sudden," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and it's urgent too."

"Naruto!"

I stopped at my bedroom door. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

Sasuke frowned at me. "Dobe." He said in a hard tone.

"You're jumpy, and I want to know why,"

"Well I don't think it's your business, if I don't leave now I'll be late," I packed a bag and exited the room.

"Naruto you are not leaving this apartment until you tell me what you are keeping from me. You're a terrible liar dobe, and I don't see why you have to lie to me. You can tell me anything Naruto,"

I sighed. "Teme," I whined.

"Sit and tell me right now," he ordered.

I sat and he took my hands. "Now what is it?" he asked gently.

"Kakashi-sensei says you won't get your sight back," I started.

"What? You mean, I'm gonna be blind forever?" Sasuke all but shrieked.

"Hai, but he said if I could this healing flower it'd help you get better. He said it was in a cave in the northern part of the Forest of Death, so that's where I'm going,"

"Demo Naruto that's the most dangerous part of the forest, you can't go you could get killed." Sasuke argued.

"I don't care. If it helps you then I'm going to do it, and no one's going to stop me. Nothing's going to get in my way, I'll take down anything that tries. I'll see you later,"

"Naruto!"

I ignored him and picked up my back, making me way to the door.

"Naruto wait a minute! Naruto!"

I opened the door.

"Chikushou Naruto listen to me!"

I reached up and tightened my headband.

"Dobe I can see!"

I froze.

Turning I saw Sasuke get up, eyes wide, looking at me and nothing else.

"I can see."

"R-Really?" I dared not believe it, his sight just snapped back by itself?

Suddenly he was smirking. "You should see your face dobe, you look like an idiot."

I put my bag down and stepped towards him, but Sasuke met me in the middle and placed a well-aimed kiss on my lips.

"Sasuke!" I cried happily.

He grinned and hugged me, kissing my neck. "You're beautiful, have I ever told you that?" he said.

I chuckled and blushed. "No."

"Well you are." He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "I love your eyes, they remind me of the sky, or the sea."

I laughed. "I love _you," _I said.

He smiled. "I love you too," he kissed me again, and I let his hands take possession of my face.

His mouth left mine to bite down my neck, bringing a gasp forth from my throat.

"Ah, Sasuke…" I moaned.

"I also love the way you say my name." Sasuke brought his mouth up to mine again, his tongue invading my mouth. I moaned again.

"Sasuke," I panted against him. "I should report to Tsunade-baachan now you've got your sight back,"

"It can wait can't it? After all the proceedings start when I get my sight back, and for all we know I might be kicked out of the village or worse," Sasuke said.

He had a point.

"You're right." I said finally.

He smirked. "Aren't I always?" he joked.

He claimed my mouth again.

**End of chapter.**

**Oh I am soooo evil, making a cliffy right there. Lemon will be next chapter I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of awesomeness, the lemon of epicness! Actually this is my first SasuNaru lemon I think, so wow. But anyway, I might do an epilogue chapter after this one, but I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Third person POV_

The two didn't stay in the hallway for long. They went into Naruto's bedroom, where Sasuke made it perfectly clear who was in control.

As much as Naruto hated being outdone and submissive, he found he didn't mind submitting to Sasuke. Of course he didn't go down without a fight, one he knew he'd lose but hey, it was fun while it lasted.

Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's jaw, biting softly to create hickeys down the skin when he got to his neck. Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's back, pulling him down to him.

The Uchiha obliged the blonde and brought his mouth back up to Naruto's, their tongues met and they battled for dominance.

Naruto started to get the upper hand so Sasuke pulled back and bit his throat, making the blonde gasp and shiver with pleasure.

"Let me make this perfectly clear dobe," he said kissing up Naruto's neck. "I am in control, and don't even think of trying to be seme or you'll pay for it,"

Naruto chuckled. "I am so not submitting to you teme, not without a fight." He challenged.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He'd show Naruto who he belonged to.

He licked the shell of Naruto's ear, the blonde barely containing a moan, but he couldn't hold back the shiver. Sasuke smirked smugly but didn't say anything.

Sasuke trailed his teeth down Naruto's neck, biting softly near his collarbone. Naruto tugged impatiently on the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

He slipped it off and proceeded to take off Naruto's jacket too. Naruto locked his hands in Sasuke's hair and brought him into a kiss.

Naruto wasn't trying to fight for seme, but he was determined not to submit so easily like some girl. Sasuke would have to work for it.

And so he stayed silent, even with Sasuke's hands caressing his sides, even when Sasuke took a pert nipple into his mouth, though he did shudder from the sensation.

Sasuke's tongue played with the nub, and eventually Naruto whimpered. It was a small sound, but by then Sasuke knew he had won.

He moved onto the other nipple, amused that Naruto was still trying to contain his moans, failing as he let slip tiny noises every now and then.

Sasuke kissed him again, his tongue working in Naruto's mouth, while his fingers teased his nipples, the blonde pant against Sasuke's lips.

"You can't fool me Naruto, I can tell what you're feeling by every shiver," he said huskily by Naruto's ear.

Naruto bit back a moan at the words.

"Being blind has given me the advantage of being able to read your body language, I can smell your desire dobe, don't try and deny it," Sasuke sounded smug now.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Teme," he accused.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and licked Naruto's ear, this time the blonde moaned, giving up his fight.

The Uchiha prodigy stripped them of the remainder of their clothes, and Naruto tugged impatiently on his hair.

"Hurry up before I go insane teme," he groaned.

"If you say so, though I could draw it out a lot longer," Sasuke smirked.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined. Sasuke laughed.

"Okay okay," he said.

Sasuke pressed three fingers to Naruto's mouth. Naruto took them in and dragged his tongue over them, Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from groaning.

He kissed Naruto and gently pressed in a finger, he stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek with his other hand when the blonde winced.

The pain was incredible, of course Naruto had dealt with all sorts of pain before, pain in _the place _was odd and Naruto stiffened against the invasion.

"Relax Naruto, try to relax, it'll hurt less if you do," Sasuke said.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to go limp wasn't easy, but he managed enough so Sasuke could insert another finger.

He whimpered in pain and a tear rolled from his eye, Sasuke wiping it away and kissing him, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Naruto once again forced himself to relax, and slowly Sasuke's fingers began to stretch him, working in and out, bringing Naruto pleasure from the unusual pain.

Sasuke put in another finger and thrust them in and out of Naruto.

Ignoring the pain, Naruto focused on the fact that Sasuke's fingers were _inside him _and doing _oh-so-wonderful _things to him.

When he thought he was ready, he pushed back against the digits to tell Sasuke.

Sasuke got the message and removed his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper from Naruto.

Sasuke positioned his aching length to Naruto's prepared entrance, and kissed him deeply to take away the pain.

He pushed into him, Naruto freezing at once, then forcing his mind to focus of the pleasure rather than the pain.

It worked, and Naruto pulled back from Sasuke to moan.

Sasuke smirked in triumph. "I win." He said.

"Obviously." Naruto managed to pant. "Strangely though it doesn't bother me, now move."

Sasuke grinned and did just that, drawing out of Naruto until almost all the way out, then thrusting back in.

Naruto and Sasuke moaned in unison and Naruto's hands tightened in his dark hair.

"Will you submit to me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto almost came from those words, and somehow he managed to dislodge himself from the intense pleasure Sasuke's thrusts were giving him, and nod.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Only me?"

"Only you Sasuke, only you," Naruto assured him.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction and his thrusts became faster, harder, as if knowing that was what Naruto wanted without having to be told.

Crying the Uchiha's name, Naruto came over their stomachs.

Sasuke came soon after with Naruto's walls clenching around him, he panted the kitsune's name into his ear as he came inside Naruto.

They lay there for a while, then Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay beside him.

He pulled the covers over them and kissed his exhausted blonde.

"Oyasumi, my Naruto," he said.

Naruto yawned. "Oyasumi Sasuke," he replied.

Then the two fell asleep. They'd clean up in the morning.

**Owari.**

**A/N**

**Okay definitely doing an epilogue chapter. The last chapter will be short, only drabble size, but it'll be cute. Trust me it'll give you a cavity. **


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sasuke would always stare into Naruto's eyes after that.

The trail went well and Sasuke was still a ninja, though he now lived with Naruto and had to report to ANBU Black Ops every week,

Even though Sasuke's sight was restored, his senses remained enhanced, and he still fought with his eyes closed to keep them sharp.

Since Sasuke's sight problem had been a mental thing, Tsunade had deduced that the thought of Naruto going into such danger to help him made Sasuke's body jolt out of its shock.

Personally Sasuke couldn't care less why he got his sight back, he was just happy he could see the one he loved now.

Sasuke would stare a lot at everything, he appreciated the little things in life that he hadn't before, but he would stare at Naruto the most.

He watched him sleeping beside him, judging how damn adorable the blonde when he was asleep, he watched him try to learn to cook eggs in the morning for breakfast.

He watched him train, and eat ramen, and he sometimes kept his eyes open when they kissed.

"Sasuke quit staring at me," Naruto would complain.

"I'm not staring, I'm gazing, there's a difference," Sasuke corrected.

"Oh yeah? What?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Gazing is a lot more romantic," Sasuke replied with a grin.

Naruto always ended the conversation with a roll of his eyes.

But Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

**Nya ~ cute as right? ^^ feel free to review peeps. No, seriously, review. **


End file.
